Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a quick connect for a pistol suppressor.
Description of the Related Art
The barrel of semi-automatic pistols recoils a short distance upon discharging a round before the slide is unlocked. Typically, the barrel of the pistol actually tilts causing the lugs on the barrel and the slide to separate, thus unlocking the slide and allowing the gun to cycle the action after each discharge. The addition of a suppressor to the end of the barrel of such a pistol generally interferes with the tilting of the barrel to cycle the action. It has been known to use a recoiled booster, also referred to as a Nielsen device or a linear inertial decoupler (“LID”), in order to permit the use of a suppressor with such pistols. The LID temporarily decouples the suppressor from the barrel allowing the firearm to properly cycle the action after each discharge.
The use of a LID device generally does not permit the rapid attachment and detachment of a suppressor to the barrel of a pistol, which may limit applicability of using a suppressor with a semi-automatic handgun. A firearm suppressor is typically threaded onto a portion of the LID device, which is generally threaded onto a connector that connects the system to the end of the barrel. The threading of both the suppressor to the LID and the LID to a connector or adapter may prevent the use of a suppressor during military or tactical situations where speed and ease of attachment and detachment is desired.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a connector that permits the rapid connection of a suppressor to a semi-automatic firearm. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of present semi-automatic handgun suppressor systems may also exist.